La banda
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto, junto a sus tres amigos: Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru, conforman la banda de moda en la ciudad. Al primero se le conoce por su terrible fama de mujeriego, mismo motivo por el que tendrá una fuerte discusión con su mejor amigo, Naruto. Frente a la misteriosa, pero aparentemente fuerte pelea entre ambos, sus amigos se verán obligados a unirlos nuevamente./AU. Two-Shot/
1. La pelea

Bueno, esta historia ya la tengo planeada desde hace muchísimo tiempo, es una clasificación que no suelo escribir muy a menudo, pero a decir verdad me quedé feliz por el resultado C: Espero que a vosotros os pase lo mismo,

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a to que siempre me dejan un comentario alentándome. Es por vosotros que a mí me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, de verdad me hacéis increíblemente feliz con sus pequeñas y grandes palabras C:

¡Muchísimas gracias!

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Los gritos eufóricos resonaban con énfasis a cada nota, la gente saltaba y gritaba extasiada siguiendo el pegajoso ritmo de la banda, la enorme multitud sustituía la letra de la canción con gran precisión y eso sólo motivaba más al grupo de cinco personas sobre el escenario, que obediente a las peticiones que exclamaban hacían sonar más fuerte y rápido sus instrumentos.

Una última vibración de la guitarra eléctrica, la voz principal decayendo y la batería cesando su golpe, dieron final al concierto. El deslumbrado público se despidió de los chicos con un efusivo grito y vitoreas que les hicieron sonreír muy satisfechos con su esfuerzo dado. El vocalista saludó radiante y contento y desapareció tras bambalinas seguido de los demás.

Una mujer les esperaba allí con botellas de agua que ellos aceptaron gustosos.

—Eso ha salido genial muchachos, felicidades. Me han dicho que las entradas se vendieron con una rapidez increíble y aún así había tanta gente afuera del lugar esperando oírlos, que han hecho prácticamente otro estadio. Por eso, de momento tienen un par de semanas para descansar como les prometí, son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Excepto tú, Kiba, no queremos más problemas con la ley.

— ¡Oye! Ya aclaramos ese tema, ¡juro que no sabía que era una chica de compañía! Y aún así eso es injusto, Sai también tiene un legajo manchado.

—Pero lo mío es más discreto, yo no armé un escándalo en un bar por tener encima unas cervezas de más.

El castaño miró enojado al sonriente bajista, dispuesto a dejarle en claro un par de cosas.

—Ya basta, no me importa eso ahora, sólo ten más cuidado con qué clase de diversión tendrás, Kiba. No tengo ganas de hacerte una visita carcelaria, ¿de acuerdo?

Él respondió algo desganado y se tiró de lleno en el sofá que aguardaba ahí. No tenía ganas de escuchar sermones de Tsunade ahora, no era ningún crío para que le estén olfateando el rastro cada dos por tres, si decidía divertirse un poco más diferente que los demás era asunto suyo y de nadie más. Nunca escuchaba que le diera esas reprimendas a Sasuke, o a Naruto. Y ni hablar de Shikamaru, él era el 'niño bueno', jamás se metía en problemas. Moriría por ser mosca en la pared el día en que la rubia se enterara de las aventuras extraordinarias que el Uchiha había tenido. Pero claro, eso jamás pasaría, pues parecía que el señorito tenía una inmunidad que lo protegía…

—Tsunade-chan, ¿eso quiere decir que no tendremos que ocuparnos de los ensayos por un tiempo?

—No, me temo que aún en descanso no puedo permitir que descuiden eso. Lo siento. Pero serán mucho más cortos que los regulares. Y para evitar que ocurra lo de la vez pasada, esta vez los harán en el estudio donde yo pueda verlos. No hay objeciones con eso, verdad ¿Kiba?

Ella echó una furtiva mirada hasta el castaño que ahora refunfuñaba por la saña que le había tomado únicamente a él. Sólo porque había decidido hacerse una escapada no premeditada a la casa de su novia en las vacaciones anteriores y no hubiese avisado a nadie de ello, no significa que lo haría siempre. Esa mujer tenía que dejar de tenerle bajo la lupa todo el tiempo.

El celular de Tsunade sonó y ésta se apartó sosteniendo una charla que los chicos supusieron: era de trabajo. Sólo usaba determinadas palabras para el trabajo, y ahora las acababa de usar a todas ellas. Sasuke suspiró pesado, Shikamaru murmuró un 'problemático' y Naruto… bueno, él no pareció pensar muy rápido.

Cuando al fin colgó la llamada se acercó hasta el grupo luciendo un tanto incómoda.

—Eh… chicos…

—Lo sabía, ¿ahora de qué se trata?

Sasuke fue el primero en atacar algo irritado. No era de extrañarse que su representante les concertara un trabajo sin consultarles, normalmente no objetaría mucho porque era algo que él disfrutaba hacer, además de que la paga era muy generosa, pero esta vez estaba realmente cansado y le había emocionado la idea de tomarse un tiempo.

—Deberías dejarme terminar de hablar, no es nada que corte su descanso, así que quita esa cara. Un cliente ha pedido contratarles para una fiesta privada, será dentro de dos meses, en Okinawa. Dijo que está dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese necesario, ¿qué dicen?

Los muchachos guardaron silencio un momento, la idea no les parecía mala, pero seguramente ahora en la cabeza de todos se presentaba el recuerdo de la última vez que asistieron a una 'fiesta privada'. No, no habían sido tratados de forma inadecuada ni descuidados en ningún momento, pero dos de ellos, más precisamente: Naruto y Sasuke, fueron víctimas del hombre que organizó el evento y uno de sus amigos.

Mientras que el azabache fue confundido con una mujer, lo que fue un duro y bajo golpe a su moral y hombría, (detalle por el cual se cobraría venganza después), Naruto fue acosado sabiéndose un hombre, y si el rubio no contara con un gran conocimiento en las artes marciales gracias a su familia, aquella situación hubiese terminado muy mal.

—Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo, ese tipo de festejos son más pequeños que un recital y me gusta no tener la presión de tanta gente sobre nosotros. Además, siempre hay alguna chica bonita que nos suele obsequiar algo-ttebayo.

El vocalista y más joven de la banda exclamó sonriente, entusiasmando a la mujer. Ella miró a los demás buscando su aprobación.

—Si él dice que está bien…

— ¡Grandioso! Lo llamaré ahora mismo para darle las buenas noticias. El auto les espera afuera cuando gusten irse, muchas felicidades por el éxito de esta noche. Disfruten de su descanso –Con un suave ademán de manos, Tsunade se retiró del lugar sumiéndolo en el silencio.

Al cabo de un rato todos llegaron al acuerdo de ir a beber algo y después irse cada quien por su lado.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Para su pesar, el tiempo de relajación que les fue brindado había terminado con una velocidad atroz. Aquel era uno de los últimos ensayos que organizaban antes del gran evento el cual, indagando más por parte de su representante, se enteraron de que no era para nada más ni nada menos que la sobrina de un importante hombre en el negocio de la música, como regalo por su cumpleaños.

La vida de los ricos sí que era tan distinta… ¡contratar una banda sólo por un cumpleaños! De todas formas, ellos tenían plena confianza en su talento y habilidades, su grupo participó en eventos mucho más importantes que ese y salió victorioso a pesar de tener en carrera sólo un corto par de años, y cuando todo hubo empezado como un simple proyecto escolar, por lo que eso no les afectaba para nada…

— ¡No, no! Deténganse un momento.

¿O tal vez sí?

—Naruto ¿qué pasa hoy contigo? Ya es la tercera vez que te equivocas, ¿sucede algo, te sientes mal? –Tsunade se acercó hasta él con algo de cansancio mientras el resto dejaba momentáneamente sus instrumentos de lado y le prestaban atención al chico.

—Lo siento, supongo que no es un buen día, no dormí muy bien y mi garganta duele un poco… también estoy algo mareado…

Mentiras. Esas no eran más que grandes mentiras, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de decir el verdadero motivo de su desenfoque.

— ¿Es así? –Suspiró resignada rascando su cabeza. —No podemos permitir que justo tú enfermes ahora, así que creo que será todo por hoy. La fiesta será en poco más de dos semanas, no se dejen estar. Por el momento sólo puedo decirte que descanses bien, Naruto, si pasa a mayores no dudes en avisarme y visitaremos a un médico.

Él asintió sintiéndose algo culpable por arrastrar con su capricho a los demás, pero Kiba le consoló rápidamente con un jocoso grito de alivio: él sí que no quería estar más tiempo ahí encerrado.

—Dejaré que se marchen y descansen todos, Sasuke te encargo especialmente el cuidado de Naruto, notifícame de inmediato si empeora.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que debo hacer de su niñera?

Espetó luciendo aparentemente ofendido, el rubio por su parte bajó un poco su cabeza.

—Porque tengo entendido que viven en el mismo lugar, y porque yo te lo ordeno, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –Tsunade le echó una feroz mirada que lo enmudeció, él conocía muy bien la furia de esa mujer y no era nada recomendable provocarla… por lo que sólo chasqueó su lengua y desvió sus ojos. –Eso creí.

—Te tiene bien amaestrado eh, Sasuke –Resonó Kiba, jactándose entretenido.

—No tanto como tu novia a ti, pierde cuidado. No te quitaré el título de perro faldero.

El de melena alborotada gruñó fuerte y Shikamaru musitó veloz un quejido que sonó cómo un 'aquí vamos de nuevo'.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Por lo menos yo tengo una novia de la cual presumir, ¿qué puedes decirme tú? Nunca te he visto siquiera en una relación estable.

—Mi vida personal no le incumbe a un idiota como tú, pero para que te quedes tranquilo te diré que el que no me hayas visto con una mujer, no significa que no la he tenido: y puedes apostar a que han sido más de las que tú jamás hayas podido hacer pasar por tu cama –Sonriendo con esa distinción tan suya, le dijo caldeando más el asunto.

Naruto quiso reír cínico ante ese comentario, oh sí: habían sido _bastantes._ Él podía dar fe de eso, pues todas y cada una de las féminas de las que Sasuke podía presumir, habían tenido la modestia de hacérselo saber con sus sutiles y discretos gemidos de placer. Como la chica de turno anoche, que con gran gusto y halago resonó su aguda, chillona e insoportable voz por toda la maldita casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ése, _ése_ era realmente el motivo de su falta de concentración.

Maldito el día en que habían decidido vivir en la misma casa por comodidad de dinero, y maldito también el día en que su estúpida cabeza decidió por cuenta propia mirar a Sasuke con ojos que iban más allá del compañerismo y la amistad.

¿Por qué no pudo ser todo más sencillo, y tener él unos hermosos y grandes pechos y una vagina que complacieran al moreno? O, en su defecto, que él tuviese lindos y redondos senos; a Naruto no le hubiese molestado para nada que el bastardo fuese una chica, si hasta parecía a veces con esa piel tan delicada y pálida…

— ¡Eres un…!

El duro golpe que los dos peleadores recibieron les hizo menguar su sed de violencia, uno de los dos (Entiéndase, Kiba) se hincó sobre sus pies sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza. Sasuke conservó más su orgullo y sólo acarició discretamente su dolor. Desde la lejanía Sai estaba más que entretenido con el asunto, así que se entristeció un poco cuando fue parado de abrupto.

— ¡Estoy harta de ustedes y sus malditas discusiones! su vida sexual no concierne en nada aquí, así que les aconsejo que se guarden los detalles, a ninguno le interesa –Sentenció con fiereza en un rugido–. Les di el resto del día libre, así que úsenlo bien. Naruto, tú… ¿Naruto?

En medio del altercado el rubio había aprovechado para largarse sigilosamente, tanto así que ni sus cosas estaban ya en el lugar. Inuzuka lanzó algo así como que de seguro se fue porque ya no soportaba más a Sasuke, y Shikamaru, quien observaba en silencio, objetó que tal vez fuese por su culpa: no era nada agradable escucharle a cada rato pelear.

Fuera cual fuese el motivo, ahora el de cabello bruno se hallaba observando con escrutinio la puerta por la que había desaparecido su compañero… y Sai, por supuesto, no dejó escapar ese detalle.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa luego de una tarde lejos, desechó su mochila y fue directo hasta la cocina por una refrescante lata de cerveza, después se encaminó hacia la sala de estar donde se encontró con un Naruto viendo cómodamente la televisión, tendido sobre el largo sillón.

—No sabía que vendrías directo a casa ¿te sientes mejor?

—No necesito decirte todo lo que hago y vivo aquí por si lo olvidaste. Y sí, ya no me duele nada, gracias por preocuparte.

Sasuke le miró ciertamente ofendido por la forma de contestar.

—No me refería a eso, y podrías al menos molestarte en responder bien, no te he hecho nada.

—Oh, mi culpa. ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos? No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan sensible –Con sus ojos azules estoicamente postrados en la película de mala muerte que pasaba por el televisor, Naruto habló sin alterar un decibel su voz ni su rostro impecable. Acción que sólo irritó más al otro.

—Eres realmente tan odioso cuando te lo propones, idiota.

Sasuke bebió un largo trago de su lata en un vago intento de calmar un poco las recientes ganas de buscar pelea. No era la primera vez que veía el lado apático del rubio, lo conocía hace tantos años después de todo, que no había casi ninguna faceta que no hubiese visto. Pero claramente eso no significaba que tendría que soportarlas ni mucho menos, él no era su madre, ni su niñera y si de mal genios se trataba: el suyo podría aplastarlo en una victoria contundente.

Naruto mantenía firmemente sus ojos azules en la pantalla, no quería mirarle. Se sentía estúpidamente enfadado por una, valga la redundancia: gran estupidez. Sí, la discusión con el baterista que había sacado a la luz temas poco agradables para él, le traía muy mal humor. ¿La razón? Creo que es bastante obvio, para empezar: tuvo que recordar en horario de trabajo situaciones de su tiempo personal, algo que prefería evitar siempre a toda costa. No bastando eso, tuvo que ser precisamente algo relacionado con la muy activa vida sexual de su amor imposible, con el cual convivía. Y para la cereza del postre: éste ni siquiera se había inmutado en recordarle qué tan grande era la lista de mujeres que conocieron su alcoba.

Eso le jodía terriblemente.

Porque cuando él solía traer féminas para una noche, procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestarle, incluso con su última novia mantenía un bajo perfil. Pero Sasuke jamás se tomaría aquella molestia, para él era mucho mejor hacerlas gritar como si un asesino les estuviese extirpando los miembros de a poco. Días de semana, días libres, vacaciones, antes de conciertos: nunca había un alto para sus egoístas necesidades.

Y tenía que acabarse.

Oyó vagamente algo sobre que una _amiga_ suya vendría esa noche a quedarse, y sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Ahora, no supo bien qué fue exactamente lo que salió atropellado de su boca a modo de respuesta, tal vez una broma… o un comentario pasajero, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que fuese lo que fuese: no le había sentado bien al Uchiha.

No se atrevió a mirarle, pero de haberlo hecho hubiese notado con qué rapidez él frunció su entrecejo en una fea mueca, atravesándolo con sus pupilas.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso de que no te vas a ir esta vez? hasta donde yo recuerdo jamás te pedí que te fueras, que lo hicieras por tu cuenta no es asunto mío.

Oh, ahora sí que estaba molesto. Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para dejar escapar un poco la frustración que venía cargando.

— ¡Aún cuando no me lo pidieras no es como si pudiera hacerlo! ¡¿Quién querría quedarse para escuchar los molestos gritos y gemidos?! esta es mi casa también ¿sabes? no estaría mal que tuvieras eso en cuenta la próxima vez que quieras follarte a alguna, o te buscas una calladita o aprendes a conformarte con tu mano, ¡imbécil! –Despotricó furioso lanzando el control remoto quién sabe dónde, dejando en un incómodo silencio al moreno que se quedó sin saber qué responder… los zafiros enfrentaron envueltos en un brillo a los ónices, sorprendidos.

Tras un bufido y una suelta risita sardónica, Naruto se alejó del lugar y lo siguiente que Sasuke escuchó fue el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada con estrépito.

Alguien podría, por favor, tener la amabilidad de explicarle ¡¿qué mierda acababa de suceder?!

Cuando Naruto se vio acostado lejos de su compañero, muy dentro suyo quiso creer que ese había sido el fin del inesperado roce. No obstante cuando la madera de su habitación crujió fuerte y rápida, y Sasuke se apareció hecho una fiera postrándose firmemente al borde de su cama: supo que no lo era.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? como tú dijiste, esta también es mi casa y traeré todas las mujeres que yo quiera si así lo deseo ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

—Varios, de hecho –sostuvo impasible la enfurecida ojeada del otro–. Pero supongo que si eso es algo que necesitas _tanto,_ lo más recomendable es que me vaya a vivir por mi cuenta y te deje tu precioso harem para ti solo ¿no crees?

Sasuke hundió más su ceño, llegando hasta tal punto en que su cara parecía tener una gran división en medio. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero lo siguiente que recordaría sería encontrarse sobre el rubio, aprisionando fuertemente sus muñecas para evitar que escapara y encerrando sus piernas entre las suyas propias. El ojiazul ahora le miraba expectante sin menguar ni un poco su firmeza.

—Bastardo, ¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—Nunca te he escuchado gemir alto, tal vez debería usarte a ti para que los ruidos ya no te molesten ¿no crees? si es un problema que traiga mujeres, te usaré en su lugar. No deberías tener inconvenientes con eso ¿o sí? –Bordó en su pálida cara una sonrisa altanera e insinuante, que erizó por completo al rubio.

—Quítate… -Apenas fue audible su murmullo amenazante.

— ¿Qué dices? tengo ganas ahora, así que ¿por qué no te quito la ropa y me calmo un poco? –Sin reparar en ningún momento las futuras repercusiones que, seguramente llegarían, plasmó su boca sobre la ajena en un tosco beso. Ignorando las réplicas, paseó su lengua con brutalidad obligándole a abrir su boca, y por sólo un segundo, creyó sentir que fue respondido.

Definitivamente, Uchiha Sasuke reconocía haberse propasado… y bastante. Por eso fue que cuando Naruto le propinó tres buenos golpes que lo dejaron fuera de combate, no dijo ni una palabra para tratar de defenderse. Pero maldición que dolía… a veces olvidaba el importante título de cinturón negro que su amigo portaba.

Limpió de la comisura de su boca un pequeño rastro de sangre, mientras todo se sumía en un perturbador silencio, que él no se atrevía a romper. Podía oír sin problemas la agitada respiración del Uzumaki que cada vez se hacía más notoria y entrecortada, y sólo cuando aquel ritmo le preocupó un poco levantó su vista, topándola con lo que no esperaba…

Su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente, doliéndole incluso más que los recientes golpes. Su garganta se secó, paralizando su respiración… quiso hacerse invisible y desaparecer.

En sus veinticuatro años de edad, veintitrés conociendo a Naruto, contadas con los dedos de una mano eran las veces que lo había visto llorar de verdad. Y ninguna de ellas, cabe decir: fue provocada por él. Pero esta vez no había duda alguna de que obviamente, sí había sido su culpa.

El rubio contenía con gran dificultad unas lágrimas en sus ojos abiertos con desmesura, y por todos los medios se estaba conteniendo para no mostrarse débil frente a él: ¡no precisamente frente a él! Pero qué importaba ya, aunque Sasuke se fuera ahora dejándole solo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Las últimas frases dichas punzaban espeluznantemente en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, grabándose en contra de sus deseos. La amistad que sostenían desde hace más de veinte años culminaba en eso: acababa de ser tachado como un juguete sexual.

No valía más que muchas de las mujeres que conocieron la cama del guitarrista en una burda fantasía disfrazada de amor, y eso aunque no lo quisiera le dolía como un enorme puñal. Pero él era un hombre y los hombres no pueden permitirse llorar por estupideces como esas, así que restregó con más fuerza de la necesaria sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de agua en ellos y poder hablar dignamente.

—Lárgate –un susurro mordaz rugió.

Sasuke no necesitó de más palabras para obedecer dejándole a solas. Naruto supuso que eso sería todo, que aquella sería sólo otra pelea más entre ellos y que se arreglarían de la noche a la mañana, como siempre. Pero el insistente dolor por las palabras soltadas sin premeditar, le decía que tal vez no era así… y las gotas cristalinas que se precipitaban de sus ojos cielo le confirmaban que seguramente, así sería…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Las últimas notas de la canción se oyeron y el acompañamiento fue descendiendo su potencia, soltando una vibración lejana: el ensayo había terminado. Shikamaru y Kiba descansaron de sus instrumentos al instante, como si ya a esas altas horas de la noche les quemara la piel tocarlos.

— ¡Eso ha salido estupendo chicos, han hecho un gran trabajo! es seguro de que van a arrasar en la fiesta, eso me pone muy contenta. En especial tú, Kiba, tocaste excelente hoy –Exclamó Tsunade radiante y feliz.

El chico no supo si tomarlo como un elogio o un insulto… ¡él siempre tocaba excelente! pero no teniendo más energías para empezar una disyuntiva, se limitó a soltar un simple 'gracias'.

—Oigan, ¿qué dicen de ir a tomar algo? mañana es día libre antes del gran día, podemos emborracharnos todo lo que queramos y además tengo unas bonitas chicas para divertirnos. ¿Se anotan?

El rubio miró discretamente por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke quien, con disimulo, venía prestando atención a la charla.

—Naruto, en especial te hablo a ti –sentenció acercándose–. Esta chica dice que le han llegado confiables rumores de que sueles cantarles a todas las bellas damas que te hacen compañía, una exclusiva canción que no ha salido en ningún álbum. Está bastante entusiasmada con la idea, ¿me harías ese honor? –Sai se sujetó confianzudamente el cuello del rubio, con una gran sonrisa que esperaba, sirviera para convencerle. Él soltó una risilla.

—Claro, invítame una ronda y me llevaré a esa chica lejos para que avances con su amiga, que de seguro es diez veces más linda pero que no quiere dejarla sola. Compromiso de mujeres ¿eh?

Sai rió tentado por la certeza de las palabras, qué bien se sentía tener un amigo dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio por ti. ¡Esos eran los que valían de verdad! por su parte Sasuke desde su lugar se sintió bastante irritado de pronto, mas siguió en su tarea de acomodar sus cosas.

Invitó también a los otros, pero el de media coleta se excusó diciendo que su novia, Temari, le esperaba en su casa. Uchiha también declinó con una excusa pobre que ni se molestó en esmerar, se entendía bien que el punto era que no quería ir. Kiba ya había avisado que saldría con su novia así que no podía prestarse esta vez.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con el ojinegro y todavía no había cruzado palabra alguna con él. En la casa a penas se topaban entre ellos, sospechaba que no era el único que controlaba los horarios para evitar encontrarse… todo se había vuelto horriblemente tenso.

Lo único que podría considerarse como 'bueno', era que Sasuke no llevó ninguna mujer después de aquel día, aunque no sabía si agradecer el detalle o deprimirse pensando que quizás ahora las llevaba a citas lujosas que culminaban en un bonito hotel.

De cualquier forma, sabía que incluso los chicos de la banda notaban que algo andaba mal. Siempre eran ellos los que andaban pegados uno al otro, peleándose y bromeando, y sin embargo a estas alturas no podían siquiera mantener una charla formal. Trataban de que eso no afectara en los ensayos, pero era imposible. La mayor parte del tiempo, ambos tenían que permanecer muy juntos para coordinar la letra con el sonido, y ahora la simple idea de estar a menos de dos metros de distancia resultaba absurda.

Además, no sabía bien qué le impulsaba a pensarlo, pero podía jugarse la carrera a que Sai y Tsunade sabían con exactitud qué estaba pasando entre ellos.

— ¿No vienes? –Cuestionó la mujer de ojos ámbar en el marco de la puerta cuando ya todos se hubiesen ido.

—No, me quedaré practicando un rato más. Me encargaré de cerrar todo, descuida.

Tsunade titubeó un momento, convenciéndose de si era conveniente saciar la duda que la carcomía por dentro. Finalmente, luego de un rato habló.

—Sasuke… ¿ha sucedido algo entre ustedes? –Él siguió tocando los acordes de la guitarra, sin mirarla. —Con Naruto, ya sabes.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No nací ayer, renacuajo –reprochó ciertamente ofendida por la obvia mentira–. Él es una persona muy obstinada, sabes perfectamente que no cederá primero si se trata de una pelea. Es importante que tengan una buena relación entre ustedes y…

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, eso fue todo –Uchiha miró firme a la mujer, tratando de que al menos ella sí creyera sus palabras–. Se le pasará en unos días, esto no va a afectarnos en el concierto, si es lo que te inquieta.

Tsunade suspiró lánguida, los chicos de hoy en día eran tan problemáticos… en sus tiempos todo era más sencillo, las diferencias se hablaban cara a cara y así de rápido se olvidaba. Pero qué se le iba a hacer, algunas veces era necesario dejarles golpearse de lleno contra la pared…

—Como digas, sólo procura no sobrecargarte demasiado –Ella le regaló una profunda mirada, y dándose media vuelta le dejó completamente a solas en la habitación.

Los largos dedos se movieron sobre las cuerdas, emitiendo en el abrumador silencio de la noche, una melodía apacible, lenta… capaz de calmar un corazón atormentado.

—Conque una exclusiva canción, ¿eh, Naruto?...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

—Oye, Sai, ¿tú sabes qué ha pasado entre Naruto y el idiota Uchiha? –Inuzuka preguntaba susurrante, aprovechando que el cantante estaba alejado de ellos.

—Tengo una sospecha, pero nada seguro. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… no es nada raro que se peleen, eso está claro, pero sea lo que sea parece que esta vez ha sido más grave ¿no lo crees tú también? El idiota hasta me da algo de miedo con esa cara espectral que se carga…

El moreno llevó su dedo índice hasta su mentón en signo pensativo, sí, era claro que esta vez las cosas habían ido un poco más lejos de lo usual, pero él no podía simplemente ir y preguntar como si nada qué diablos había pasado. No era nada tonto, a costas de lo que pensaran sus compañeros muchas veces. Su sagacidad era intachable, y de lo que sí estaba muy seguro era que el tema venía por el lado amoroso.

Siempre había querido desenmascararlos a los dos de una buena vez, su maldita tensión sexual era frustrante a veces. Pero ¿cómo? necesitaba una buena estrategia para…

Un débil carraspeo, tímido y casi inaudible guió sus ojos hacia la hermosa mujer que ahora se posaba frente a él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Preguntó sonriente y con un tono apacible, que no la incomodara más de lo que ya parecía. Ella se puso muy nerviosa y apretando con fuerza su bolso marfil, titubeó una sarta de frases inentendibles.

— ¿A-alguno de ustedes p-podría decirme dónde encontrar a… Uchiha Sasuke-san, por favor?...

—Claro ¿cómo es tu nombre?

— ¡A-ah! ¡Qué modales los míos, lo siento…! M-mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, encantada de conocerles –Ella se apresuró en una reverencia con su cara teñida de rojo. El castaño no se contuvo en soltar otro de sus despreocupados comentarios de inmediato.

— ¡Pero qué monada! Si no tuviese una hermosa novia a mi lado, ¡puedes estarte segura de que estaría conquistándote en este momento, Hinata-chan!

La muchacha enrojeció como lava ante las joviales palabras de Kiba.

— ¿H-Hinata-chan?

—Compórtate, perro en celo. Discúlpalo, es un poco tonto a veces, su novia no le atiende como debe–Kiba reprochó enseguida y ella agachó su cabeza muy avergonzada, alegando que no era ningún problema–. Mi nombre es Sai, a propósito, encantado de conocerte. Si buscas a Uchiha está en la sala de ensayo, creo. Si sigues derecho por aquí y doblas a la izquierda verás un ascensor, tienes que ir al tercer piso y al fondo a la derecha lo encontrarás. No hay forma de que te pierdas.

Envuelto en una sonrisa, recibió el agradecimiento de la chica, quien con paso veloz y algo torpe, se perdió por el largo pasillo repitiendo las indicaciones para no olvidarlas.

—Vaya que sí era bonita ¿no lo crees? ese bastardo tiene mujeres como esas detrás suyo, qué gran desperdicio, yo podría hacerla cien veces más feliz… –Farfulló, no perdiendo oportunidad de expresar su disgusto.

—Ajá, sí… –Pero Sai mientras repensaba el nombre en su cabeza insistentemente, ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes? Le sonaba mucho de verdad… Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata…

—Lamento la espera chicos, ¿quién era esa? –Llegando, Naruto preguntó intrigado. El de cabello negro sonrió enigmático sin responderle, pero Kiba le hizo los honores.

—Otra mujer del inútil, ¡vaya pérdida! ¿no piensas igual, Naruto?

— ¿Qué? –El murmullo inaudito huyó sin darse cuenta.

¿Otra mujer de Sasuke? Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿ahora no sólo le bastaba en su casa sino que las llevaba al trabajo? ¡En qué mierda estaba pensando! incluso para él, eso era llegar muy bajo. Con una repentina ira frunció su ceño y apretó su boca disgustado. No sabiendo a ciencia cierta, si lo que le molestaba era la mujer en sí… o que la hubiese traído al único lugar que ambos compartían en privado, por así decirlo.

—Es ciertamente muy bonita, tal vez sea una novia secreta –Acotó Sai viendo como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba de pronto.

¿Novia? No, él estaba segurísimo de que no lo era. Pero aquella incesante duda revoloteaba en su cabeza, martirizándole. ¿Y si eso era cierto? A lo mejor por ese motivo ya no llevaba a ninguna otra al departamento: porque tenía a una única y especial… no. No, eso era imposible. Era de Sasuke de quien estábamos hablando después de todo, él no puede tener una novia… no puede… ¿o sí?

—Como sea, no es asunto nuestro. Vámonos de una vez.

El ojinegro sonrió para sus adentros disfrutando cual sádico la tortura ajena. Atrevido, se colgó divertido del Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

— ¡Quién lo estaría, imbécil! Quítate, eres molesto –En un, quizás demasiado, brusco movimiento que delatara su estado, apartó el brazo de su amigo con rapidez.

—Ya, ya, pero qué humor. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que llevas tu dinero, no voy a pagar toda tu excesiva cuenta como la vez anterior. Así que sugiero que evitemos futuros problemas y revises tu mochila ahora.

— ¡Eres un tacaño! Y encima de que te hago el favor de abrirte camino para que ligues a la bonita… –reclamó, hurgando ofendido en su mochila– claro que tengo, está aquí. Sólo… debo encontrarlo. ¡Maldición! estoy seguro de que la vi hace un momento.

—Qué mentiroso eres –Picó de nuevo Sai.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Sí la traía conmigo!

—A lo mejor se te olvidó en el estudio, ve a fijarte. Te esperaré aquí, pero no te tardes demasiado –Golpeó la rubia melena reprendiéndola y segundos después y refunfuñando de mala gana, éste echó a correr hasta el estudio con el único deseo de no haber perdido la cartera… de nuevo.

Ya en una mejor privacidad, su sonrisa algo perversa y astuta se definió en la cara.

—Oye, Kiba, ¿tienes ganas de divertirte un poco? –Alentó haciendo bailar entre sus manos la dichosa billetera café de su amigo.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mierda. Estaba completamente seguro de que sí había cogido el dinero: no podría haberse comprado el ramen de no haber sido así. ¡Dónde se había metido! todavía removiendo persistente la mano dentro de su mochila, un cordón se atascó entre sus dedos y en un mal giro, todas sus cosas se vieron volcadas en el suelo.

—Maldición…

¿Por qué tenía tantas cosas inútiles guardadas? Siempre pensaba en hacer una limpieza, pero jamás hallaba el momento adecuado; tal vez debería proponérselo con un poco más de ganas… sólo miren cuánta basura se encontraba regada en el piso.

Un pequeño objeto en particular llamó su atención distrayéndolo de todo lo demás. Triangular, roja, con un inconfundible diseño circular en el medio: la púa favorita del bastardo. Reflexionando un poco recordó que él se la había obsequiado como amuleto de la suerte, para el primer recital que dieron. La inevitable sonrisa que se plasmó en su cara le hizo pensar que era realmente patético.

Desde los doce años Sasuke tenía aquella púa, fue su primera y jamás dejaba que nadie la tocase, ni siquiera su hermano. Pero a él se la había regalado. Aquel objeto común y fácilmente reemplazable que para cualquier persona no significaría nada, a Naruto le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. Nunca se separó de ese regalo ni por un día, era algo así como su posesión más preciada.

Ah… ¿a quién quería engañar? extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke. Tal vez era hora de que le perdonase, tampoco es como si hubiese sido la gran cosa… un beso entre amigos no es nada fuera de otro mundo. Incluso siendo dos hombres, quizás él reaccionó demasiado exagerado, conocía el carácter de Sasuke y no era nada fácil llevarlo. A lo mejor aquel había sido un mal día para él y sus palabras descuidadas fueron la chispa que encendió la hoguera… al fin y cabo incluso podría decirse que se preocupó por su salud…

Ya no podía… no, ya no _quería_ estar peleado con él, ¡era su mejor amigo y necesitaba reírse a su lado!

Cogió fuerte el pequeño objeto entre su palma, armándose de valor. Estaba ya ahí, frente a la puerta. Entraría con la excusa de buscar su billetera y de algún modo, resolvería las diferencias. Sí. Definitivamente eso haría.

Su estómago se apretaba graciosamente, cosquilleándole y haciéndole temblar ligeramente su mano: estaba nervioso. ¡Mierda, se sentía una tonta chica enamorada!

Llevó su mano hasta la manija de la puerta firmemente dispuesto a entrar, sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

Una risa.

Y no cualquier risa: Era la risa de Sasuke.

¿Por qué estaba riéndose? vale, no es como si fuese una máquina incapaz de hacerlo, pero era algo muy curioso, él no solía reír casi nunca a menos que estuviese con amigos o personas de confianza. Entonces ¿por qué…?

—_No lo sé… ¿qué tal si alguien viene?_

—_Relájate, ya te dije que se han ido todos, estamos solos._

—_P-pero…_

—_Vamos, no sería la primera vez, Hinata, ¡apresúrate! que no tengo todo el día ¿o quieres que lo haga yo mismo?_

— _¡N-no digas esas cosas!_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la risa. Mierda, le estaba exasperando de verdad que el bastardo se sintiese tan cómodo con otra persona. Seguramente la voz femenina fuese de aquella morena que había visto correr antes, la _mujer_ de Sasuke. Un fuerte dolor le oprimió el pecho. Se oían bastante amistosos… ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocían? No más que él, claramente. Entonces ¿de dónde venía tanta maldita confianza, eh?

El remolino en su estómago se acentuó, pero no eran nervios ahora, sino algo más feo e incómodo. Le dolía, sentía que el aire escapaba con prisa y su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo que debería.

Se estaba enojando.

¿Ellos dos estarían… a punto de hacerlo ahí, en el lugar donde tenían que verse la cara todos los malditos días?

Una fuerte voz le decía que diera media vuelta y se alejara, haciendo de cuenta que eso jamás pasó. Pero otra más afanosa aún, le obligó a coger aire profundamente y a seguir su instinto aunque fuera por una vez.

La escena que se encontró al ingresar, no era muy lejana a lo que su cabeza imaginó. Ella, con su oscura falda, se hallaba parada en sostén frente a un Sasuke que tenía sus manos acomodadas en la estrecha cintura.

Hinata pegó un grito extremadamente agudo al verle entrar, cogió lo primero que tuvo al alcance para cubrir su desnudez mientras su pálida cara se pintaba de un escarlata alarmante. Naruto podría haber jurado que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Sasuke, por otro lado, le miraba algo sorprendido. No esperaba verle ahí, ciertamente.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? creí que ya se habían ido todos.

Uzumaki se quedó congelado en la puerta, sin moverse ni un ápice. Sus ojos de hielo intercambiaron miradas con los ébanos. Un par de minutos en silencio tras la frase de Sasuke. Hasta que un repentino valor, que bien pudo ser calificado como ira, frustración y dolor, incrustó las palabras nuevamente en la boca del rubio entre una risilla ácida y sarcástica.

—Eso te hubiese encantado ¿eh? –escupió temblando– eres increíble. Puedo entenderlo en casa, pero ¿aquí? es nuestro lugar de trabajo, bastardo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Sasuke se veía realmente estúpido. Su capacidad de razonamiento brilló por su ausencia, pues en ese momento se sentía realmente desprotegido de cualquier cosa que Naruto pudiera decirle.

— ¿Traer una mujerzuela para follártela aquí? eso es bajo, incluso para alguien como tú –una dolida risa raspó su garganta–. Soy un idiota… creí que quizás lo sentías un poco, incluso pensé en disculparte y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero veo que me equivoqué, Uchiha Sasuke nunca cambiará ¿eh? no te bastó con traer a toda mujer que encontrabas por la calle para burlarte de mí, recordándome lo imbécil que soy por sentir algo por un egoísta, estúpido y arrogante que no puede ver más allá de su nariz, sino que tenías que traer a tu _novia_ –miró despectivo a la mujer que, retraída, se ocultaba lo más que podía tras el moreno–, que obviamente me supera en todo sentido, precisamente a este lugar para… -Su boca se secó de repente, le dolía pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Desvió su cara para evitar que Sasuke notara el repentino brillo aguado que inundó sus ojos.

Y él por otro lado no sabía qué mierda decir. Quedarnos en que el discurso que Naruto acababa de darle le dejó pasmado, era poco. Estaba realmente cansado y le costaba bastante entender coherentemente las cosas, pero hasta donde llegó a captar: Naruto le decía que era un infeliz ninfómano que le entraba a toda cosa que tuviese vagina y en cualquier lugar para mofarse de él y, ahora mismo, estaba por gozar de otra linda chica que, aparentemente, era su novia. No bastando sólo con eso, y quizás siendo una mala jugada de su extenuado cerebro, creyó entender que su mejor amigo acababa de hacerle una indirecta confesión de amor.

Pero eso, sólo era posible en su imaginación. A lo mejor estaba soñando y toda aquella descabellada situación sólo era una treta de su mente, sí, lo más racional es que fuese así.

Y de todas las posibilidades elocuentes que tuvo disponibles para responder, él escogió la que con certeza, rozaba la peor de todas ellas.

—No sé qué clase de mierda melodramática se haya armado tu cerebro desnutrido, pero puedo decirte que no es para nada lo que estás pensando.

—Ah… y-yo lo s-siento… e-esto es mi culpa, Naruto-kun, él no…

—No te disculpes Hinata, no has hecho nada malo. Y no tengo por qué dar explicaciones de nada a alguien como él.

Hinata hundió su cara más entre su camisa, sintiéndose acuchillada por una mirada repentinamente. Las duras palabras de Sasuke se habían hecho acreedoras de una fulminante mirada de hielo, y por un mísero segundo sintió miedo… remordimiento y miedo.

De toda la vida se había caracterizado por sus locuaces contestaciones, que le habían abierto más de una puerta en el mundo social. Sin embargo en ese preciso instante, dicha distinción le había pateado osadamente el culo dándole la espalda. Sabía demasiado bien que el camino que estaba tomando la charla no le haría ningún favor en el futuro, pero por alguna razón no podía cambiar su posición.

Naruto frente a él se veía tan malditamente vulnerable a pesar de esa gélida careta que mostraba; sus labios y manos temblaban, trataba de disimularlo pero era bastante difícil. Sus ojos bañados en enojo brillaban, amenazantes.

—Y una mierda. Me largo –Naruto escupió con desprecio, viendo que no era merecedor siquiera, de una disculpa por compromiso.

Sasuke reaccionó únicamente cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró e instantes después se encontró yendo tras el rubio. Sin embargo algo le decía que éste había salido corriendo, pues para cuando estuvo en el pasillo ya no había rastro alguno, sólo un pedazo de plástico rojo y triangular le recibió en el piso.

—Maldición, Naruto…

* * *

¡Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! ^^


	2. La reconciliación

Hola!~ vale, quiero decir que he releído este capítulo muchas, muchísimas veces, y hay cosas que me gustan mucho y otras que no tanto. Seguramente haya alguna parte que se contradiga o quede algún tema pululando, de ser así os pido que me digáis cuáles son y lo aclararé de inmediato ^^ Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario, ¡fueron de mucha ayuda!

¡Disfruten!~

* * *

El cuarto tosido del rubio en lo que llevaba el minuto atrapó su preocupación momentánea. Le echó una sigilosa mirada, sin embargo él se hallaba riendo en una charla con Kiba y Sai, aunque aún así pudo notarle algo más pálido que de costumbre.

—Oye, unas lindas chicas nos invitaron a disfrutar de lo que queda de la fiesta ¿quieres ir a por unos tragos?

Sai, como de costumbre sonriente, preguntó. Sasuke plantó una rápida mirada en Naruto y prestó atención al ligero sobresalto de incomodidad que padeció ante su invitación.

Un molesto dolor le atravesó el pecho.

—No, gracias. Tengo algo que hacer ahora, los alcanzaré más tarde.

Cerró el estuche de su instrumento y lo acomodó junto a los demás en el rincón. Shikamaru en un intento de amabilidad volvió a insistirle una vez más, pero declinó con un poco más de molestia, para denotar que su respuesta era no.

— ¡Mierda, esta pelea suya es demasiado molesta, ¿sabían?! Digan lo que quieran sobre que no afecta a los demás, pero estar los cinco juntos se ha vuelto algo imposible gracias a ustedes. ¿Por qué no se arreglan de una jodida vez? Estar a su lado ya no es nada divertido, siempre con esa cara de mal trago.

Kiba escupió en un ataque de ira notando que claramente se debía a eso que Sasuke rechazaba, silenciando el lugar de pronto. Si bien Shikamaru y Sai pensaban exactamente igual, tenían algo de inteligencia y evitaban decirlo para darles tiempo a que se arreglasen por su cuenta. Pero la verdad era que sí resultaba excesivamente frustrante no poder actuar como un grupo de amigos normales, como antes.

Naruto escondiendo su cara de los ojos ajenos, esbozó una pequeña y sardónica sonrisita. A pesar de lo que muchos podrían pensar, él no era tan dulce e inocente, tenía una facilidad impecable para callar idiotas con pocas palabras, bien acertadas y disfrazadas con una ponzoñosa amabilidad. Y créanle cuando aseguraba que tenía más que 'unas pocas' palabras para hacerle tragar la lengua a Kiba.

A pesar de su fuerza para evitar una discusión, de sus labios huyó una única y demasiado sarcástica risilla.

—Lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así ¿todos ustedes piensan igual?–rió un poco flojo en un muy bien fingido papel de inocencia, apreciando el silencio incómodo en sus amigos. Bufó con resigne–. Acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer, adelántense ustedes.

Con su cara decorada de una sonrisa que ocultaba tras de sí un buen par de palabras venenosas, se fue de la habitación. Inuzuka sintió algo de remordimiento y preguntó si acaso había ido muy lejos. Ni Shikamaru ni Sai contestaron, pero una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte fue respuesta suficiente.

Sasuke hizo resaltar su presencia, golpeando bastante fuerte su bolso contra el suelo, llamando la atención de todos y con un peligrosamente calmo paso que dio tiempo para que la piel de Kiba se erizara, se acercó hasta él, arrastrando con sigilo sus palabras.

—Escucha atentamente, perrito: para la próxima vez que quieras abrir tu estúpido y torpe hocico en asuntos que no te conciernen en absoluto, deberías recordar que nosotros jamás nos quejamos por todas esas veces en que viniste peleado con tu noviecita y te rehusabas a los ensayos, poniendo esa cara de perro imbécil que tentaba a golpearte hasta el cansancio. Y déjame decirte que no fueron pocas, precisamente –él pegó su cara a centímetros de la del castaño–. Como vuelvas a acotar una simple palabra del tema, haré que te tragues hasta las ganas de volver a hablar. ¿Soy lo suficientemente claro?

Inuzuka tembló disimuladamente.

Uchiha Sasuke no se caracterizaba por ser una persona violenta, arisca quizás, pero no violenta. Sin embargo, cuando de verdad se enfadaba era algo de temer. Sus amenazas siempre bastaban para detener de antemano cualquier inconveniente: pues nadie quería atreverse a retarle a más. Y el único pobre iluso que osó hacerle frente, un tipejo corpulento que se rió ante la advertencia de alejarse de Naruto cuando ya su presencia se consideró acoso, fue el único motivo que bastó para que nadie más intentara hacerlo de nuevo.

Por eso fue que ante sus ácidas palabras, el chico de lengua floja enmudeció y asintió rápido con su cabeza, ciertamente asustado. Los otros dos sintieron el ambiente dañino también, por lo que procuraron no emitir tan siquiera un respiro hasta que Sasuke abandonó el lugar.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

—Para ser el icónico y enérgico chico que tantas personas amaron e idolatraron tan efusivamente allá en el escenario, me pregunto qué pensarían si te viesen justo en este momento.

Naruto bebió de su copa sin detenerse en el comentario, su mirada exhausta y malhumorada todavía vagaba sin un punto fijo por entre el tumulto impresionante de gente en aquel lugar.

No estaba de ánimos. Ni un poco. A pesar de que el concierto había salido muchísimo mejor de lo que jamás hubiesen pensado, la gente les había tratado muy cálidamente y disfrutaron mucho arriba del escenario. Cuando apenas terminó el recital él sí que tenía ganas de festejar. La adrenalina corriendo por su sangre sólo le incitaba a divertirse, beber, conseguir alguna chica bonita y, con algo de suerte, estar con ella.

Pero el estúpido del perro tenía que haber dicho lo que dijo. ¿No podía mantener su maldita boca cerrada por un día más? ¡Claro que él sabía que era molesto! Pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, no era su culpa. Bueno… tal vez tuviese algo… bastante… de acuerdo, mucha culpa. Pero aún así no era completamente suya, el bastardo también debía hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

Si tan sólo optara por tragarse su inmenso orgullo por sólo veinte segundos y pedirle por lo menos una disculpa superficial, incluso eso solo bastaría para volver todo a la normalidad. Bueno… tal vez no completamente, pero al menos podría mirarle a la cara sin tener ese incontrolable deseo de hacerle tragar su guitarra.

— ¿Podrías ya quitar esa cara de disgusto? Es una fiesta, no un velorio. Parecías tan contento hace un rato, o sabes fingir demasiado bien y podría tacharte de sociópata, o ha pasado algo y me lo estás ocultando.

—No te estoy ocultando nada, y deja ya esa teoría del sociópata, te dije que sólo se llama 'actuación de calidad'. Y no lo hago siempre… además.

La esbelta mujer suspiró ante la apatía del chico. Algo más molesta, se giró procurando que él lo notara y frunció su entrecejo lejos de la mirada zafiro. El rubio no hizo nada al principio, enfrascado en su disgusto. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos y su amiga no había emitido ni una descuidada onomatopeya, se resignó a cambiar su actitud.

—Oye, tampoco tienes que reaccionar así. Mira, ya estoy bien. Vamos, lo único que me hace falta es que tú también te enfades conmigo –reclamó indignado arrugando un poco su ceño.

—Así que sí ha pasado algo –suspicaz, ella sonrió un poco–. ¿Quieres contarme, o también tengo que hacer una rabieta para eso?

—Eres tan… manipuladora –ella agradeció halagada– no fue un cumplido.

Fue una enorme y agradable coincidencia enterarse que la homenajeada en aquella fiesta, no era nada más ni nada menos que su vieja amiga, ahora tendría alguien con quien hablar de sus problemas, al fin. Naruto inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y tomándose su tiempo, le explicó con lujo de detalles, su situación actual. Abarcando desde que su serie televisiva favorita había dejado de transmitirse, hasta el problema mayor que podría considerarse como Sasuke. O _la_ _novia_ de Sasuke… Todo un enorme complot para destruir su felicidad cotidiana.

Pensó que quizás ella le daría palabras cálidas de aliento, una caricia tierna y reconfortante, o incluso un abrazo y le diría que también pensaba que Uchiha era un bastardo egoísta y sin escrúpulos.

Pero oh, qué lejos estuvo de la realidad.

Lo único que recibió a cambio de su entristecedor relato: fue un golpe que le sacudió las neuronas, seguido de un indignadísimo 'idiota'.

—Cuando te vi por última vez sabía que tus capacidades motoras eran pobres, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. ¡En verdad que eres tonto!

Él se enojó por la respuesta y acariciándose con cariño la afectada parte de su cabeza, exigió saber qué quería decir con ello.

—Nos conocemos hace tantos años, ¡te conoces de toda la vida con él! no puedo creer que aún no seas capaz de notarlo. Pobre de Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Pobre de él? ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Es un idiota, Sakura-chan!

—Claro que te oí, por eso lo digo –rezongó exasperada e hizo acopio de buena voluntad para responder decentemente.

Inhalo, uno, dos, tres…

—Naruto, si eres tan amable, voy a pedirte un favor. Trata de concentrarte en qué tipo de mujeres ha llevado Sasuke a su casa.

—Con piernas largas, pechos y una vagina. ¿Qué pregunta tonta es esa Sakura-chan? Son mujeres, como todas.

Inhalo… uno, dos, tres…

— Ya. Pero ¿cómo son físicamente? Su pelo, sus ojos…

Uzumaki titubeó, no sabiendo bien qué respuesta era la que ella estaba esperando. Reflexionó unos instantes tratando de focalizarse en alguna de todas las féminas. Las imágenes parecían borrosas, como si realmente nunca se hubiese parado a ver cómo eran ellas. Bueno, después de todo, ¿por qué miraría a las mujeres que la persona de la cual estaba enamorada se follaría después?

Ah… ¿Cómo eran? Bueno… es verdad que eran muy parecidas entre ellas, todas tenían algo similar, algo en común…

—Rubias de… ojos azules.

_Touché_.

Su corazón palpitó en un violento salto. Una gran coincidencia, pensó. Sí, seguramente todo aquello sólo había sido una peculiar casualidad…

—Exacto. ¿Es que todavía no lo ves, Naruto? –Sakura dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de champagne, ondeando su largo y ondulado pelo, dándole algo de tiempo al chico. Mas cuando se mantuvo callado por un buen par de minutos, empezó a exasperarse.

Había salido con Naruto por un largo tiempo en el pasado, sin embargo las cosas no funcionaron del todo bien, y él le confesó, no sin cierta pena, que estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Ella tardó un poco en procesar correctamente la información, pero una vez que lo hizo se mostró muy comprensiva y entabló una fuerte amistad con él.

Para Sakura, en ese momento todos aquellos pequeños detalles que había notado y creyó, eran su imaginación, cobraron un nuevo sentido.

Como las veces en que creía que Sasuke la asesinaba dulce y placenteramente con sus ojos cuando visitaba a Naruto en la casa, o cuando aparecía de vez en cuando en el estudio, para esperarlo antes de una cita. Y fue cuando una pequeña incertidumbre se sembró en ella…

Comenzó a prestarle atención a aquellos mínimos gestos: En todas y cada una de sus peleas con Naruto, siempre sonreía aunque éste no lo notara; o esos sutiles cuidados que tenía sólo con el rubio, como esperarle a que terminara de recoger sus cosas al final de los ensayos para así no irse solo, o mirarle con discreción mientras cantaba.

Y lo supo entonces: que los sentimientos no sólo venían del lado de Naruto. Se alegró bastante al saberlo, pero no quería ser ella quien le dijese algo tan importante como eso. Siempre le alentó desde su lugar, dándole indirectas sobre el moreno y aconsejándole como hermana mayor. Pero el pobre Uzumaki era tan tonto que ni eso podía entender.

También sabía que ese chico raro, Sai, y la representante Tsunade, estaban enterados del asunto al igual que ella. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Bueno, esos dos no eran tan discretos como creían. Todavía no podía entender cómo justo ellos dos no lo habían notado ya.

Quería esperarle a que se diera cuenta por sí mismo, pero tal parecía que sólo conseguía perder el tiempo de esa forma. Tenía que encontrar una manera rápida de hacerle ver, pero ¿cómo…?

— ¡Sakura! Me has dejado hablando sola, te estuve buscando por todos lados. ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Una nueva mujer hizo acto de presencia, con su voz fuerte y clara resonando. –Más importante, ¿podrías fijarte cómo está? Desde hace rato ha estado muy inquieto…

—Lo siento, me encontré con un viejo amigo y vine a saludarlo –la pelirosada se excusó y de inmediato tanteó con sus manos el abultado vientre de su amiga, corroborando que todo estuviera en orden–. Parece que no hay nada malo, de seguro sólo está entusiasmado por la fiesta. ¿Está pateando?

— ¡Sí! –Rió enternecida abrazando su estómago– sólo le quedan unas pocas semanas, quizás quiera salir ya. Por cierto, ¿quién es ese amigo que fue tan importante como para dejarme parloteando con el aire?

— Ya te dije que lo siento–sonrió–, Ino, él es mi queridísimo amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

El chico, que se había mantenido al margen en silencio, pareció reaccionar ante su mención y trastabillando un poco sus gestos, extendió su mano caballerosamente.

—Encantado de conocerla…

—Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

La hermosa mujer se quedó mirándole fijamente, todavía con su mano sujetada un buen rato, incomodándole en demasía… finalmente carraspeó su garganta para llamarle la atención. Ella entendió y soltó apenada la mano, disculpándose.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿él es _ese_ Naruto?

La de ojos esmeraldas miró desconcertada a su amiga, al igual que el susodicho. Pero entonces una maravillosa idea traspasó su cabeza. El corazón le latió emocionado y su sangre corrió más aprisa.

— Sí… ¡Sí! ¡él es ese Naruto!

La emoción indiscutible de su voz sólo sirvió para hacer un mar de incógnitas la dorada melena. ¿Por qué de pronto, se sentía parte de un juego desconocido para él? ¿Tal vez estuviese hablando de su fama como cantante?

— Este… ¿podría alguna de ustedes decirme qué está pasando aquí?

— Oh, ¡lo siento! Esto debe ser muy incómodo para ti, pero aunque no me recuerdes, nosotros ya nos hemos visto en otra ocasión anteriormente –Ino dijo, con una bonita sonrisa y su fresca voz.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Naruto –Sakura, envuelta en un repentino éxtasis, movió a la embarazada posicionándola exactamente frente a él–, fíjate bien, ella fue una de las tantas mujeres de Sasuke-kun. ¿Notas alguna semejanza?

Él paseó algo atontado sus ojos por la chica, y veía claramente a qué semejanza hacía mención. Ella, como habían analizado instantes atrás, cumplía el patrón de mujeres del guitarrista: rubia de ojos azules. Pero pasando de eso, víctima de una cadena de análisis repentinos, Uzumaki Naruto reparó con más precisión con su cara ahora pálida, en un particular detalle en el cual posó firmemente sus zafiros.

—Tú… ¿te acostaste con Sasuke? –Un murmullo apenas audible, como si el aire en sus pulmones se hubiese esfumado de repente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa muy natural, como si hablar de ello no le provocara el más mínimo pudor.

—Sí, fue hace un tiempo –luciendo una encantadora sonrisa, acarició dulcemente su vientre–. Tú estabas en la casa aquel día, pero te encerraste en cuanto me viste llegar.

Naruto sintió su garganta resquebrajarse como arena en el desierto. Y pese a la sequía ardiente de su boca, su cuerpo sudaba frío, provocándole un siseo inevitable en las manos. El malestar que sentía desde el inicio del concierto se asentó en su cabeza, oprimiéndola con una insoportable vehemencia.

Esa no era la reacción que Sakura esperaba, precisamente. El rubio ahora cargaba con una cara ridículamente afectada y… ¿triste? Pero vamos, ¡que sólo era una de las tantas con las que Sasuke había estado! ¡Ni que eso fuese tan malo! ¿Por qué reaccionaba tan exagerado?

—Es… es de… ¿él?

Ambas mujeres miraron desconcertadas, e Ino fue la primera en reaccionar, apresurada.

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, no! Claro que no, este bebé no es suyo. No sería tan descuidada como para quedar embarazada tan joven, fui su novia hace… ¿seis años? tenía diecinueve para ese entonces, jamás lo hubiese permitido.

Las amables y tranquilizadoras palabras le devolvieron un poco el color a su piel, ahora sentía que podía respirar ciertamente mejor.

—Lo siento, no quise sonar inapropiado…

—Descuida, te entiendo. A mí también me pondría mal saber que otra mujer está esperando un hijo del hombre que amo.

Un nerviosismo ató su cuerpo y el abundante blanco que abrumaba su cara se transformó en fuego de un segundo a otro. Balbuceó palabras torpes y sin sentido buscando el apoyo de Sakura, que presintió, no encontraría: ella se veía realmente divertida con la situación.

— ¿P-por qué piensas eso?

— ¿Me equivoqué, acaso? –La pregunta sagaz no obtuvo otra respuesta que el resignado y muy avergonzado asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio–. No tiene nada de malo, es algo muy común en estos días, no tienes que apenarte de ello. Me pone muy feliz que al fin pudieran estar juntos.

El cantante no dejó pasar aquel comentario, y algo confuso preguntó a qué se refería con 'al fin'.

—Verás, Naruto, esto es lo que quería decirte –murmuró suavecito y contenta Sakura–.Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que Sasuke-kun también siente algo por ti.

— Qué… cómo… ¿por qué ustedes?...

Ino rió algo entretenida.

—Voy a confiarte un secreto muy grande, Naruto-kun, tienes que prometerme que lo guardarás bien ¿sí? –él asintió raudo y ella se apresuró en continuar–. Nosotros estuvimos juntos cerca de dos meses, sin embargo cuando teníamos relaciones, siempre le sentía algo distante y frío. Pensé en que tal vez estuviera cansado, pero justo cuando menos lo esperaba, él inconscientemente hizo algo que me develó a qué se debía su desapego.

— ¿Y qué fue eso? –la curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro, su cuerpo vibraba emocionado y ansioso de oír más.

Ella enterneció su mirada.

—Una persona que rondaba en su cabeza y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para fantasear con ella mientras estaba conmigo. "Naruto."

—Puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré al bastardo.

Una risita se soltó de los femeninos labios.

—No, 'Naruto'. Eso fue. Tu nombre se escapó de su boca mientras lo hacíamos.

Uzumaki quedó oprimido por el silencio. Muchos pensamientos se abrieron paso en estampida, podía sentir el carmesí aflorando en su cara y ese ligero siseo más marcado en sus manos y piernas. Debía de verse muy patético, reaccionar cual colegiala adolescente por algo como eso…

— Naruto, ¿entiendes ahora? –La voz de Sakura le bajó de su ensimismamiento.

— Yo… no estoy muy seguro. Todo esto es muy raro, no sé bien qué debo pensar exactamente. Esa chica se veía tan unida a él…

La de pelo rosa estuvo a punto de golpearlo de vuelta para espabilar esas molesta conjeturas, pero vio que la confusión era genuina y sintió algo de compasión por él. Posó su mano en el hombro, brindándole una pequeña muestra de apoyo, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención y con cierto alarme llevó sus delgados dedos hasta su frente, ¡estaba ardiendo!

Por estar tan atenta a su espectáculo y su papel de celestina, no había reparado en el lastimero aspecto de su amigo.

— No puedo creer que no hayas dicho que te sentías tan mal, ¡y luego preguntas por qué me enojo! –acusó con cierta molestia incapaz de ocultarse–. Escúchame bien, quédate aquí, yo iré a por unas cosas y enseguida regreso por ti.

Él, quien hasta el momento se había quedado en silencio aceptando las palabras de la mujer, suspiró derrotado. No quería arruinarle su cumpleaños, ese fue el único motivo por el cual no le expresó su malestar, pero demonios que se sentía para morir. Y por sobre todo, ese costoso traje cortesía de Tsunade, no le ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar el desértico calor que sentía. Casi que le daban ganas de lanzarse a aquella piscina que estaba a sólo cortos pasos, gigante y con agua bien fresca, con ropa y todo…

Y por si eso fuera poco, se sentía tan flojo de cuerpo con la noticia de Sasuke, que aunado con su fiebre, prácticamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie. Pero parecía que eso no bastaba para complacer al dios de guardia, pues como si ya no tuviese suficiente dolor de cabeza, ahora se le aparecía el perro ruidoso hablándole con toda la felicidad del mundo.

— Oye, te estuve buscando un buen rato. Quería disculparme por lo que te dije allá, entiendo que es un tema entre ustedes y no debí haberme entrometido de esa forma. Lo siento.

— Sasuke te amenazó cuando me fui ¿eh?

— Creí que iba a aplastar mi cabeza con sus ojos…

Uzumaki rió divertido frente a la confesión, pero notoriamente cansino. Le expresó a Kiba que no había necesidad de disculparse y que estaban en buenos términos de todas formas. Porque aunque su comentario le haya molestado, era la verdad y tarde o temprano alguien iba a decir algo. De hecho, le llamaba la atención el que ni Sai ni Shikamaru hubiesen acotado algo ya.

—Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas Sai también estaba buscándote. Dijo algo de unas chicas y tu parte del trato, no entendí muy bien. ¿Quieres ir a buscarle para divertirnos un rato?

Ah… ¿qué acababa de decir? Mierda, ya ni escuchar bien podía. Por si acaso, sonrió un poco y declinó con una paciente amabilidad. Él volvió a insistir con esa característica felicidad rebosante, cruzándole su brazo por el cuello y zarandeándole con esmero. La mirada zafiro se debilitó por el sacudón, logrando que todo el paisaje se volviese una horrenda mancha borrosa. Tratando de disimular se aferró con fuerza al brazo del castaño, pero si Dios quería jugarle una broma pesada aquel día, lo estaba haciendo de puta madre. Si se trató de una trastada, o si fue sólo la expresión de Inuzuka para demostrar que era más corto de neuronas que él, jamás lo sabría. Pero lo siguiente que llegó a atender fue los gritos de sorpresa de los invitados, y el más fuerte y alarmado creyó reconocer, de Sakura.

Segundos después un agradable frescor le abatía, pero su cabeza estaba girando mucho y esa fuerte presión no se lo hacía más fácil. Cielos, tenía mucho sueño… supongo que si cerraba los ojos un poquito para descansar no hacía daño a nadie ¿verdad? Ah… tampoco podía respirar. Pero estaba fresquito… y eso era demasiado bueno como para preocuparse por lo demás.

Porque después de todo, ya no escuchaba los gritos de nadie…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

—Buen día, dormilón. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Uzumaki llevó su mirada somnolienta hacia su derecha, Sakura le veía desde una silla posicionada al lado de la gran cama en que estaba recostado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Mi cabeza está matándome… –Llevando su mano hacia su frente destacó una bandita en su frente.

—Te caíste a la piscina anoche y golpeaste tu cabeza contra el borde, es normal que te duela –estrujó un pequeño trapo en agua fría y lo ubicó en su cabeza – esto te ayudará a bajar la fiebre por completo.

— Un momento, ¿anoche? ¿qué hora es?

— Dormiste casi un día entero, teníamos miedo de que no fueras a despertarte, ese golpe fue realmente duro –Su expresión oscilaba entre el miedo y el alivio.

Ah… al final, por no querer decirle a Sakura que se sentía mal para no arruinar su fiesta, terminó arruinándola incluso más. Se sentía terriblemente culpable en ese momento. Pero más que eso, realmente sentía su cabeza atropellada por un camión de carga…

— ¿No piensas saludarnos a nosotros también?

La jocosa tonada de Sai le hizo virar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Shikamaru estaba ahí también, se veían bastante cansados y dormidos, pero felices de verle despierto. Enseguida Sai se encargó de pegársele, con la excusa de que eso le ayudaría a mejorar. Nara sólo le expresó que estaba aliviado de que despertara y que enseguida le avisaría a Tsunade, ya que había dejado en claro que si no despertaba para hoy, lo llevarían a un hospital. Naruto sonrió ciertamente halagado de tener tan buenos amigos. A lo mejor habían pasado toda la noche ahí, preocupados por él. De pronto pareció reparar en la ausencia del Inuzuka así que preguntó por él, pero un incómodo silencio se abrió paso. Los dos morenos le esquivaron la mirada y cambiaron de tema, pretendiendo no haber oído su pregunta.

Una enorme incógnita se abrió paso en su cabeza ante esto, pero la falta de alguien más allí le importaba más. Una súbita amargura le golpeó, ahogando su garganta en una pesada sensación. Sakura pareció notarlo, pues amablemente pidió que vaciaran la habitación, ya que Naruto necesitaba descansar lo más posible. Sai y Nara se despidieron y obedecieron. Ya una vez a solas, ella se atrevió a hablar.

—Eres muy obvio, ¿sabías eso?

Naruto rió desganado, admitiendo su derrota.

—Es mi mejor amigo ¿sabes? Sai y Shikamaru estuvieron aquí conmigo toda la noche, él pudo…

— Lo siento, ¿de qué estás hablando?

La desconcertada pregunta le interrumpió.

—Se veían desvelados y cansados, así que supuse que…

—Naruto, eso se llama resaca –Sakura regañó cual madre explicándole a un niño–. Antes de que tú cayeras anoche, ellos habían estado festejando con todo el lujo de la palabra, esa cara agotada que les notaste es sólo la muestra de ello. Estuvieron aquí sólo cinco minutos antes de que despertaras.

Se sintió estúpido de pronto, él ahí, defendiéndoles a capa y espada como fieles amigos, mientras que ellos se dedicaban a defender la juerga y el alcohol. Malditos bastardos que le hacían creer cosas que no eran.

—Aún así, vinieron a verme. Podría apostar a que el bastardo ni siquiera asomó su cabeza por aquí. Con su enorme orgullo, seguro que ni se mosqueó por mí.

Sakura arrugó su entrecejo.

—Creo que para ser su mejor amigo no lo conoces tan bien, Naruto. Él estuvo aquí toda la noche, aún cuando le dije que era poco probable que despertaras de inmediato, él se negó a irse. Es más, fue él quien se lanzó a por ti en cuanto caíste al agua.

Uzumaki abrió los ojos tomado totalmente desprevenido, su corazón arremetió con ritmo alarmante, ¿era muy tonto por emocionarse por algo así? La escena después de que cayó quedó completamente borrada de su memoria, supuso que Kiba lo habría sacado, ya que estaba justo al lado suyo, pero que lo hubiese hecho Sasuke… cielos, sentía su cara ardiendo de pronto.

— ¿No te preguntas por qué no está aquí Kiba? Él se sentía realmente culpable por lo que pasó y en cuanto te trajimos aquí se acercó para ver cómo estabas, sin embargo, las cosas se caldearon un poco y… bueno, Sasuke-kun terminó golpeándole en cuanto le vio.

— ¿¡Sasuke lo golpeó!?

—Mientras le decía lo estúpido e inútil que era… sí. También le prohibió acercarse a ti mientras estabas aquí. Estaba realmente enojado, creo que no recuerdo haberlo visto así alguna vez.

Tendría que sentir algo de pena por Kiba, recibir la furia física de Uchiha Sasuke no era nada agradable, en absoluto. Y él podía hablar con derecho, pues había sufrido ese destino anteriores veces. Pero la verdad, era que no sentía ni un ápice de compasión. Y no porque no simpatizara con él, pero en esta situación en la que tenía que elegir entre la protección y preocupación de Sasuke, y la suya, la del moreno lo aplastaba cual insecto. Además, podría decirse que se sentía ciertamente bien con la paliza, a lo mejor y sí estaba un poco enojado por tirarle a la piscina…

—Naruto, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes decirle a Sasuke-kun cómo te sientes. No puedes ocultarlo toda tu vida.

—Puedo hacerlo. Y deja de mirarme así, no soy un niño para que me tengan que alentar a decir nada.

Sakura frunció su ceño más que enojada. Sí, claro, no era un niño pero le gustaba mucho actuar como uno. Peleando por idioteces y dejándose de hablar, vaya hombre adulto. Dejando que todas sus clases de control de la ira se fueran bien por el caño, cogiendo el suficiente aire para evitar gritar más de lo que ya lo haría, habló.

—De acuerdo, ¿así es como quieres jugar? Vale. Escúchame bien, no te estoy obligando a nada ni lo haré, ya que según tú eres un hombre maduro. Pero no quiero ser yo quien cargue tus penas cada vez que él lleve a una mujer a su casa para follar. Si tú jamás le dirás lo que sientes, entonces no puedes esperar que actúe como si estuvieran saliendo Naruto, eso no tiene sentido.

Él la miraba con sus ojos muy extendidos por la sorpresa, su boca se secó de pronto y las palabras huyeron con la mejor de las cobardías. Sakura se levantó totalmente sublevada se su cómoda silla, mandándola un par de centímetros por detrás.

—La próxima vez no decidas llorarme cual mocoso adolescente porque le cantaste las mil y un penas y no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para enfrentarlo, porque no estaré ahí para escucharte Naruto. Esto lleva años igual y ya sobrepasé mi límite. O se lo dices de buena manera o me encargaré de patearte el culo tan fuerte que te acordarás de mí por el resto de tu vida.

Y el seguido estruendo de la puerta finalizando su discurso, fue el broche de oro para sellar la incrédula expresión que se cargaba el rubio. Mierda… sí que la había hecho enojar esta vez. Jamás le había hablado así, ni siquiera cuando estaban saliendo y tenían una fuerte pelea. Parpadeó tratando de asimilar por completo la situación, sentía una horrenda culpa ahora mismo y el pecho le dolía. Ah, ¡Sasuke era un jodido imbécil! Todo era por su maldita culpa, si el muy bastardo hubiese tenido la decencia de ser un hombre promedio, con un número promedio de mujeres en su lista sexual, para tener el espacio de especular la posibilidad de una relación homosexual, ¡pero no! Tenía que ser amante de las vaginas. Maldito idiota.

¡A él también le gustaban las mujeres! Pero joder, que no era para andar recordándoselo cada segundo de cada día. Plantó su mirada en el vasto techo de color crema, como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba para aclarar su desastrosa cabeza que estaba hecha un lío. Segundos, minutos, no lo sabía con certeza. El cómo de la decisión que finalmente resolvió, tampoco lo sabría responder.

Pero era lo más atinado. La mejor solución era definitivamente no decírselo jamás. Olvidarse de todo y conformarse únicamente con la gran amistad que compartían. Sí… eso era lo mejor.

Sonrió con su boca tensada en una finísima y derrotada línea. Casi quince años le tomó llegar a aquella decisión, y aunque quisiera creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, no se acercaba siquiera a lo que él en verdad deseaba.

Un débil, pero candente insulto, dirigido especial y únicamente a Sasuke, se encontró huyendo de sus labios. Su condenada garganta picaba y su cabeza le dolía mil y un demonios. Cielos, pensar en Sasuke cuando se tiene una concusión no es una buena idea.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora para recibir aquel halago, que a mi madre no le haría ninguna gracia, si se puede saber?

Pegó un respingo que casi le hace saltar de la cama. ¡De dónde mierda había salido! Su pecho sobresaltado por el susto sólo provocó la sonrisa atisbada en la pálida cara del moreno. Ah… se sentía bien verlo sonreír de nuevo, tanto así que sólo pudo reflejar su gesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí estuve todo el tiempo.

La comodidad inicial pareció esfumarse con una velocidad impactante, siendo sustituida por la reciente y acogida tensión de hace semanas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke allí parado con su largo cabello goteando pequeñas gotas, y su blanca camisa mal cerrada. Naruto no había oído siquiera el ruido de la ducha encendida. Mordió su labio para no ser él quien –como siempre – rompiera el silencio, y llevó una mano hasta la herida en su cabeza que empezaba a hacerse sentir de pronto.

— ¿Te duele?

Naruto miró sin entender y luego recayó en que se refería a su golpe.

—Sólo un poco.

—Ven, déjame echarle un vistazo –Y antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Sasuke ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, a centímetros suyo y con su mano extendida sobre la bandita en su frente.

Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, apartó su mano con un brusco golpe que desconcertó a Sasuke. Enseguida hundió su ceño, pero él no pensaba ser de niña indefensa, así que inflando su pecho le devolvió la mirada impasible.

Minutos eternos en los que ninguno dio indicio de flaquear, fueron rotos con el amplio suspiro cargado de total frustración por parte de Sasuke. Éste se removió el pelo enmarañándolo más de lo normal y fulminó a Naruto con sus ojos.

—A veces me pregunto por qué la gente cree que sólo yo tengo un carácter de mierda. Me gustaría que pudieran ver lo increíblemente desesperante que puedes llegar a ser, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga, Naruto?

Su voz era un susurro, un susurro que heló la sangre del menor. No se oía enojado, ni reprochaba nada… estaba bañado en un sentimiento que no pudo identificar del todo, resignación, culpa, desesperación, tal vez…

Sintió toda aquella determinación sobre olvidar sus sentimientos patearle la cara y gritarle que era el momento único que tanto había estado esperando. Pero no sabía qué decir, ni cómo empezar, aquel Sasuke sumiso le ablandaba por completo y no se sentía capaz de expresarle todos y cada uno de los extensos insultos que tenía pensado para él.

—No lleves más… mujeres a casa… –La frase salió susurrante, dubitativa y totalmente desprevenida hasta para el mismo Naruto, quien se pateó la cara mentalmente luego de caer en lo que había dicho. Los ojos carbón le escudriñaban y sabía que no podría mantenerle la mirada con la misma firmeza mucho tiempo más.

—De acuerdo.

_¿Eh? _

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Dije que está bien. No lo haré, no llevaré a nadie más…

Uchiha seguía mirándole inalterable, esperando por su respuesta. Vaya… tan fácil como eso… tan fácil como sólo pedírselo. Cielo santo, si alguien le hubiese dicho que era tan sencillo lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo. Tentando su suerte, siguió hablando casi ajeno a su razón.

—No puedes llevarlas al estudio tampoco…

Los ojos ciertamente asombrados le miraron, quebrando por fin su fortaleza. Sintió un tenue rojo abordar sus mejillas, pero no rompió la intensidad del contacto visual. Ello le permitió ver en primerísimo plano la sonrisa plagada de cierta burla del otro. Se sintió tonto de repente, hablando como todo un niño en plena rabieta.

—Muy bien. No las llevaré al estudio tampoco.

—En especial a esa de la última vez…

Sasuke abrió sus ojos deleitándose con el hermoso berrinche que Naruto le estaba haciendo. Sonrió con todo el placer, y degustando las palabras en su boca antes de pronunciarlas, dijo.

—Eso sería terrible, y ella que estaba tan contenta de volver a verte. Se sentiría muy mal si supiera que ahora no quieres saber nada con ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –el desconcierto de su voz lo delató por completo, profundizando la mueca de Sasuke. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, dejando que la impaciencia del rubio le regalara otro encantador insulto a su persona.

No entendía cómo, pero de pronto toda la incomodidad y frialdad que se emanaban desde hace días, pareció quedar en el olvido sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Ahora entablaban una extraña y común charla…

— ¿En verdad no la recuerdas? –La mirada ceñuda respondió por sí sola, así que tomándose el gusto, continuó –Hyuuga Hinata.

_¿Hyuuga Hinata?_

Tras unos segundos con su mente en blanco, un agudo chillido de sorpresa le picó en la garganta haciendo reír vagamente a Sasuke. ¡Hyuuga Hinata! Ella era sólo un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en pantaloncillos, camisetas y chaquetas la última vez que supo de ella, además su pelo era demasiado corto… él había creído toda su vida que Hyuuga Hinata era en realidad un niño.

—Ella tiene pechos, y largo cabello, usa faldas… siempre creí que Hinata era el nombre de un niño.

La limpia carcajada de Uchiha le descolocó por completo, pero sonrió también. Ah, qué bonita era la risa del bastardo, de verdad había extrañado poder hablar así con él. Cuando la carcajada cesó, Naruto apreció no sin cierto embriague, el pálido tono rojizo que las mejillas de Sasuke habían adquirido. Cristo, Sasuke estaba sonrojado… ¡Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonrojado! Además, aquella sonrisa tan fresca y boba que le hacía recordar a los mejores días de su niñez… ah… estúpido Sasuke y su perfecta perfección que le hacían sentir extraño y agitaba su pulso a ritmos preocupantes.

—No puedo creer que haya insinuado que Hinata-chan era una zorra promiscua y barata. Idiota, ¿por qué mierda no me dijiste que era ella? No, lo que es más, ¿por qué estaba semidesnuda frente a ti? Es mucho más bizarro siendo precisamente ella…

—La agencia de modelaje en la que trabaja recibió nuevas modelos esta temporada, y son bastante… estilizadas, para su edad. Ella siempre ha sido muy insegura con su cuerpo, irónicamente, y sólo quiso venir a mostrarme cómo estaba llevando su nueva dieta. Le había ofrecido venir a casa, pero alguien realizó una escena melodramática y no pude hacerlo.

Su sonrisa burlona sólo sirvió para ahondar la pena que sentía Naruto en ese momento. Si hubiese sabido que era Hinata-chan quien venía, si sólo hubiese empezado por ahí, estaba totalmente seguro de que todo aquel enorme problema se pudo haber evitado. Bueno… al menos gran parte de él. Con disimulo llevó el rabillo de sus ojos hasta Sasuke, degustando todavía aquel increíblemente tentador rojo pintando su palidez.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué no quieres que lleve más mujeres?

La mirada descuidada y suave que hasta hace sólo segundos cargaba Sasuke se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una mucho más seria, penetrante. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ella, mierda… se había expuesto sin darse cuenta.

—Porque ellas se parecen a mí y eso es… raro.

Vale, no era el mejor argumentador que existiera, y muchas veces sus comentarios, como ahora, eran dichos por descuido. Pero de todos los comentarios descuidados que pudo haber soltado en aquel momento, con seguridad había dicho el mejor de ellos, sin dudas. La reacción fue inmediata, su tersa piel nívea, quien primero abandonó todo color, se manchó de escarlata al darse cuenta de las palabras. Como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura de crío, él cubrió su boca con su sus dedos índice y pulgar, mientras esquivaba sus ojos azules.

_Oh Dios…_

—Te… ¿te diste cuenta de eso? Mierda, esto es ciertamente incómodo…

_¡Oh Dios!..._

Su pecho dio un vuelo dentro de él, las manos sudaban frío y su boca entreabierta boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua. El vago pensamiento de Ino confesándole aquella anécdota de su intimidad le golpeó la cabeza, avivando sin dudas el latir de su corazón.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató cuándo Sasuke había acortado la distancia entre ambos, quedando ahora a demasiados cortos centímetros de su cara. Podía sentir su respiración, de hecho, ambas respiraciones se confundían en una misma, provocando una sensación de sofoque que resultaba gratamente excitante.

Uchiha tenía su mirada brillante posada en él, con una muda petición en ella. Le estaba pidiendo permiso… con su tenue y tentador sonrojo y sus labios divididos. El golpe en su cabeza se acentuó, oprimiendo con vil fuerza, sintió un mareo que dio vueltas todo el lugar, pero quiso ignorarlo. No podía rechazar aquel momento por nada del mundo. Con cierto temor, alzó su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke.

Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Una centésima de segundo después, su boca se encontraba devorando el delicioso y adictivo sabor de los labios ajenos. Un contacto que estaba lejos, muy lejos de ser tierno, pero que aún entre los movimientos frenéticos de sus lenguas, derrochaba cierta dulzura. Las manos Uchiha se afirmaron hasta las marcadas mejillas para ahondar todavía más el beso. Mientras tanto Naruto se hallaba felizmente enredado en las suaves hebras brunas que permanecían todavía escurriendo agua por sus puntas.

Ambos sintieron ese cosquilleo e intenso calor punzando en sus vientres, pero se separaron a regañadientes para buscar un poco de aire. Se miraron un largo rato, tratando en vano de normalizar sus respiraciones ansiosas, con una sonrisa entre lujuriosa, contenta y más lujuriosa.

Sin darse más tiempo para nada, con cuidado Sasuke se acomodó sobre Naruto, aprisionándolo bajo las sábanas. Otro beso todavía más intenso unió sus vacías bocas, aunando cada vez más el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Naruto deslizó la mal abrochada camisa por sobre los hombros, dejándola descuidadamente por algún lugar de la cama, el moreno deslizó sus manos por el pecho del rubio, reconociendo aquel ansiado terreno bajo su piel.

Ambos sabían qué pasaría a continuación, y ninguno quería dar algún indicio de detenerse. Con un deseo obnubilado en sus ojos, Sasuke lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, deleitándose con el pequeño gemido ahogado que huyó tembloroso de su boca.

—Sasuke… yo…

— ¡Que le den! No lo he visto cerca de aquí y nunca sabrá que…

_Ah_.

Kiba se mantuvo petrificado en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos fijamente posados en el orgásmico estado en que Naruto se hallaba, la falta de ropa en ambos, pero sobre todo… en la horrible y dolorosa puñalada de muerte que estaba recibiendo por los ojos ónice que ahora chispeaban un amenazante fulgor.

El tiempo se detuvo. Inuzuka palideciendo, mientras su vida era succionada por unos ojos oscuros. Naruto quería volverse avestruz y hundir su cabeza en la tierra, pero sólo pudo quedarse en la misma posición que poco le defendía para salvar su integridad. Tras el castaño, Shikamaru, Sai y Sakura, desorbitaban sus ojos para captar la mayor cantidad de imágenes posibles. Y el flash de la cámara del celular del sonrisa eterna, rompió el encanto de silencio.

Sí… esto se pondría realmente feo.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

He de aclarar, que el final no me convenció, en absoluto, pero tenía que cortarlo de alguna manera. Si habéis prestado atención, notaréis que hay algunas cosillas que no se han terminado de definir, y eso es porque me dejé llevar en algunas cosas y no pude incluirlo todo en este capítulo, porque no me cerraba del todo bien. Así que a pesar de que dije que sería un Two-Shot, haré un pequeño extra en el que concluyan algunas cosas pendientes C:  
Espero que os haya gustado, y nuevamente, ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!


End file.
